ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Smarter Automatic Reloads
One of HAM's smaller fixes tries to make automatic-reloads smarter, by considering the previously-used ammo type when looking for a new magazine. History When we run out of bullets during combat, our cursor changes into the "reload my weapon!" cursor (looks like a bunch of bullets, flashing). Click when this cursor is displayed, and the game automatically selects a magazine from your inventory and loads it into the gun. The way this works is rather primitive. The program will looks through your inventory, reading each magazine you're carrying, to see how many bullets are left in that magazine. When it encounters a magazine with more bullets left than any other, it selects that magazine, and then continues to look in case it finds a magazine with even more bullets left in it. At the end of the loop, the program reloads the magazine with the most bullets. The end result is that if you have several fully-loaded magazines in your inventory, the program will pick the first full magazine it comes across, and ignore all others. Only the number of bullets left in the magazine has any importance. Since players are far more likely to want the SAME TYPE OF AMMO loaded into their gun as the type they were previously using, the default system offers no help. It chooses based on how many bullets are left in a magazine, but doesn't give a damn about ammo type at all. To put it in other words, a magazine is chosen based on the following criteria only: #The magazine with the most bullets #The location of the magazine in your inventory If one magazine has more bullets than any other magazine, it is always chosen. If it has the same number of bullets as other available magazines, it is chosen only if it was encountered earlier than the others. Example You're shooting Tracer bullets and your gun goes empty. You have three more Tracer magazines, all full of ammo, and an HP magazine, also full of ammo. When you click auto-reload, the game will run through the inventory, reading the bullets lefts in each magazine. Since all magazines are full, it might select any of these magazines, regardless of their type, choosing the one'' IT ENCOUNTERS FIRST''. This is determined by the location of the magazines in your inventory. One way to work around this, in vanilla 1.13, is to put your "preferred" magazines into your Large Slots (backpack/combat pack), and the "Secondary" magazines into a smaller slot (vest, etc). The program reads the large slots first, so it will choose the magazines you placed there over all others. Of course, this requires that the magazines you want to auto-reload into your gun are full of ammo, otherwise they may be skipped for not having enough. Naturally, this requires way too much micromanagement. HAM 3 - Including Magazine Type into the choice With HAM's smarter reload feature, the magazine-choosing mechanism is changed somewhat. In the example above, where there are three full Tracer magazines and one full HP magazine, the HAM system will ALWAYS choose a tracer magazine because it matches the ammo-type that was previously used in the gun. The system is still based on the amount of ammo left in those magazines, so this really only works because all of the magazines are full. If the tracer magazines were all half-empty, the HP magazine would still always be chosen because it contains more bullets. It's not a perfect system, because you still have to keep your preferred magazines full. However, as long as they are full, or at least as full as any other magazine in your inventory, the program will prefer the correct ammo type. INI Settings There are no INI settings associated with this feature. While it's still very crude, it is superior to the vanilla JA2 1.13 system, and therefore regard it as a bug-fix. See Also Bug Fixes Category:Features Category:Bug-fixes